


Hostage

by jae_no



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen, Guns, Hostage Situations, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_no/pseuds/jae_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of last minute weakness, of desperation, for the ex-model turned into something so much greater than he originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published over a year ago, and based upon the request "I just committed a crime and I need to use you as a hostage. I'm so sorry." Rated teen for now, but if I do decide to continue writing this, it may change to mature rating later on.

A moment of last-minute weakness, of desperation, for the ex-model turned into something so much greater than he originally planned. Things had gone down hill only a few months ago, when he finally lost his job - something he’d been expecting for some time now. A few work parties, sleeping around, and offers to go into some more risque work gone bad… it was inevitable. He was going to lose his shitty little apartment, just like he’d lost all his shitty little friends, and his shitty little family. He had nothing to lose. And not much to gain either.

But there he was. Pressing the muzzle of the illegally-obtained gun roughly to the temple of the cute store clerk, speaking harsh whispers into his ear that if he moved he was dead, that he should already be dead for pressing that damned emergency button. All he had wanted was the couple hundred in the register for rent. That’s all, that’s really it, he promised. Over and over again, he promised and he apologized into the store clerk’s ear. Minhyuk, from his name tag.

Within minutes, police had the dingy little gas station surrounded. Jaehyo, not knowing what else to do, forced the clerk to lock them them into the back office where they’d be out of sight. Given the situation, Minhyuk was far more calm than would have been expected, which was unsettling for Jaehyo - whose nerves were on fire, heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

Oh God, he’s fucked up big time.

He didn’t know how much time had passed with the police outside the door, trying to talk him into coming out and surrendering his weapon. Or how much time was spent with Minhyuk just _staring_ at him. Oh God, stop staring.

“Swap outfits with me,” the clerk eventually said with a too-even, too-soft voice.

“What?!”

“Switch outfits with me, leave the money, and I’ll let you out the back way from here.”

The would-be thief just stared back at him in disbelief before he snapped and grabbed at the front of Minhyuk’s uniform shirt with his free hand, “And why the hell would I do that!? If there’s really a way out, you’d better show it to me right now or you’re gonna be decorating the walls!”

Minhyuk swallowed hard, but there was no other indication of nervousness. It only served to further upset Jaehyo, who struck him hard against the side of the head with the butt of the gun. “Tell me!!”

In response, Minhyuk spat right in Jaehyo’s face and kicked him in the kneecap to send him to the floor with a howl. The clerk hastily grabbed the gun and aimed it right at Jaehyo with a far more steady hand. “You’ve really fucked up and you know it. Do what I say —” he turned the gun on himself “— or I get you for murder.”

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!!” he shouted, but froze up when the gun cocked. “Oh God, fine! Fine!!” Jaehyo gave in with an almost pleading voice, hastily starting to undress. Minhyuk lowered the gun.

It only took a few minutes for them to switch their outfits. The money Jaehyo obtained had been moved away to the far side of the office by Minhyuk, who was still gripping the gun in a way that spoke experience. He ignored all of Jaehyo’s demands to know why he was doing this, only offering that the security cameras were blurry enough to not be able to distinguish their faces too clearly. That if Jaehyo just kept his head down and disappeared, he’d get away. They’d never find him, even if they did manage the figure out the switch.

Forcibly sent through the back exit, gun pressed into the small of his back, Jaehyo felt Minhyuk slip a piece of paper into his back pocket. A paper that he didn’t dare look at until several weeks after dropping off the map. All it read was an address to an obscure part of the city and then the phrase ‘referred to Block B by B-Bomb’, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Jaehyo had the feeling it was something that might be able to explain what happened back in the gas station with the mysterious store clerk. And that maybe there were some bigger, darker forces at work in the city than he would have otherwise anticipated.


	2. Stare

The eviction notice came as expected. A few scattered dreams –nightmares, really–  came as well. Nightmares of those eyes, just staring him down, unblinking. _Oh, God, just stop staring. Stop staring. Stop staring. Please, stop staring._

Jaehyo couldn’t even remember the guy’s name; memory tainted with pure panic and adrenaline. All he could recall was his eyes, that strange paper slipped into his back pocket, the way the other’s hands held the gun. There was no way he was just some fucking rando clerk. There was something more to him that had been eating away at Jaehyo since the incident. He found himself wondering what had become of the clerk, and what the writing on the paper could possibly mean. He certainly wasn’t smart enough for riddles, or daring enough to actually go to the location and find out what this was really all about.

He could be involving himself in something he wasn’t ready for, something he would regret… something that could give him closure.

——

It was a sweltering summer morning and for the past two hours Jaehyo had been splayed out on his bed sideways in just his underwear with his feet hanging over the edge at the knee. With no job, no food, and soon no apartment (and with no one to turn to for help), he spent a lot of his time laying around. He hardly even felt panicked about his impending homelessness. Mostly numb. More tired. So goddamn tired.

Turning onto his side, he reached over to grab the creased, smudged note sitting on his bedside table. Laying onto his back again, he lifted it above his head and read it over again despite having it memorized. When he finally was kicked out, that’s when he’d go. After selling all his nice, minimalistic furniture, after getting the remainder of his security deposit (if any), after filling his car up on gas… he’d go.

——

The heavy knot in his chest as he drove down unfamiliar, unlit streets was unexpected. It was a kind of nervousness he had not experienced since he first broke into modeling. Not since he first got his hands on that gun. Since the clerk stared him down as he undressed.

Honestly, what had he been thinking?

He could have murdered someone, he could be going through court right now, with any and all future ruined. Was that apartment really worth it? Were any of the things he’d grown so attached to really worth it? How could he be so foolish?

Rolling down the windows to allow the warm evening wind blow through his hair, Jaehyo let out a deep sigh. The sunset glared through his front windshield and he squinted back while lowering the front visor, the crumpled note of too-neat handwriting tucked into the mirror.

Perhaps he should have left earlier? The darkness of the streets was making the area much harder to navigate, but then again, maybe that was the point. The only reason someone would have a building in this area was so they were hard to find. Maybe that should have raised some red flags, but Jaehyo had already come this far, and so he might as well see it out. It’s not like he had anything else to lose.

——

He couldn’t even be sure it was the right place. It looked like every other goddamned half-dilapidated building in the area. But, imagining that mistakenly trying to get into the wrong building would have serious consequences, the ex-model just sat in his idling car for ten, upwards of twenty minutes. Waiting. Watching. There were a few lights on in the rooms a couple stories up, but no movement to suggest anyone was actually there. No one had gone in or out either until just as Jaehyo finally turned off his car and unbuckled to get comfortable.

It was too dark to see clearly, but a pair (a couple, maybe?) had approached the front door which opened just barely wide enough to let them though. Jaehyo didn’t even get a chance to catch a glimpse of whoever was behind the door.

Pulling his keys out of the ignition and the note from the visor, Jaehyo took in a deep couple of breaths and opened the car door. Whatever nervous eagerness that filled him earlier was suddenly gone, his legs trembling slightly beneath him (though to be fair he had developed some knee issues since the clerk kicked his kneecaps out of place). Those first few steps towards the building were the hardest, gravelly dirt cracking underneath his nice loafers all the way to the doorstep.

Jaehyo’s hands were shaking so bad he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to properly knock. God, he hoped there wasn’t some sort of secret knock. What if he had to do Morse code of the note against the door!? He didn’t know any Morse code, he was screwed! He was a fucking dead man as it was. But at least no one would miss him.

Just as he started to raise his arm to knock, the door cracked open suddenly. He heard a gun cock and sharp Japanese words fired in his direction. Jaehyo startled so hard that he leapt right into one of the bushes that surrounded the entryway of the building, the man behind the door started to laugh as he swung the door open further.

Cat eyes that almost hid under a light blond mop of hair stared down at Jaehyo as he tried to scramble out of the bush with wide eyes and a scratched cheek. A wide smile spread across the other man’s large face, making his nose look even larger. He slowly aimed the gun down, right between Jaehyo’s eyes. “Better start explaining why you’ve been sittin’ outside for the past half hour.” His finger laid over the trigger.

“You’ve got ten seconds.”


End file.
